Trapped
Trapped is an episode of Regular Show. Plot When Stan, Kyle, and Cartman are trapped in a labyrinth, they must find their way out. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park. Nate, Zim, Gumball, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman are all standing in front of a cave entrance.) *'Zim': You see Gumball, this is the forbidden labyrinth. *'Gumball': Does that mean who ever dares to go there would never come back? *'Zim': Exactly. *'Nate': Wow. *'Zim': And that also means no one can make it put of here alive, or disappear during the attempted of escaping. *'Nate': Kenny won't survive a single day in there. *'Skoodge': That labyrinth even has creatures in there. *'Cartman': Why not Stan, Kyle and me get in. *'Gumball': Stan and Kyle wouldn't dare to go to the forbidden labyrinth, not even you Eric. *'Nate': (to Gumball) Just call him Cartman. (To Cartman) Don't even try. *'Skoodge': Besides, this forbidden Labyrinth needs to be stayed out of, and be prepared to be closed down before someone gets damaged. *'Sonic': I have a sense of adventure, but I'm not going in there. *(The camera zooms out to show that Stan, Kyle, and Cartman have disappeared) *'Zim'; If you trio don't comeback, we will assume ya'll have died. *(In the labyrinth) *'Stan': Okay, now I'm regretting this. *'Kyle': We have to get out, Cartman! *'Cartman': How is this forbidden? *'Stan': You don't know what a labyrinth is!? (Gets attacked by a slaughtering rat) Damn it! *'Kyle': Come on, we can easily take them down. (Notices one of the slaughtering rat people and screeched at Kyle) How about we just... RUN FOR OUR LIVES!! *(Later) *'Stan': Cartman, you fatass! Look what you did now! Where in the hell are we!? *'Cartman': Probably somewhere in this labyrinth way from those slaughtering rats. *(They see a bunch of undead) *'Kyle': God, not this again. *'Stan': Dude, we need to go back. *'Cartman': Look an entrance. *(The trio walked through the undead, while walking to an rocky like area part of the labyrinth.) *'Cartman': How is everybody? *'Stan, Kyle': We have blood all over our arms. *'Cartman': This is more disturbing than Brian attacking Quagmire by revenge. *'Stan': Who cares about what f**king worse this is than? *'Kyle': Shouldn't tell that if i were you. *'Stan': Why? *'???': ROAR! (reveald to be a dragon) *'Stan': This is f**king child abuse! *'Cartman': (destroyed the dragon) Looks like that dragon has what he deserved, hey wait a minute theres a door way, it saids, you are going to the center of the labyrinth. *'Kyle': Cartman, we should go back the way we went! *'Cartman': Shut the f**k up, you f**king Jew. Your opinion doesn't count. *'Kyle': Fine you dickbag. *(at the center of the labyrinth) *'Cartman': Here it is. *(They see a dump in the center, metal like machines on fire, several dead empire troops all over, and a body in a jacket along with a dead scientist rabbid with a camera in his hand) *'Kyle': Gee, what a mess. *'Stan': Wait is that? (Checkes th body to revealed to be Kenny's body as the body was damaged) Oh my God, they killed Kenny! *'Cartman': HOLY SH**! *'Kyle': You're supposed to say "You b*stard". *'Stan': So how do we think he got killed by a way, he wasn't covered in empire laser shot or any par hero bullets, or anypart of the creature attack. Infact it looks like it got beated up. *'Cartman': It might have been a big gray rabbid, those guys are real nasty. Not unless you kill them in the head though. *'Stan': I doubt that. *'Kyle': What about that door? (Points to a metal door) *'Cartman': (Uses the controls of the door and tried to get it open, but it said "Can't open") It said it can't open, i guess this door is locked. *'Stan': Shit. *(Outside) *'Zim': They never came back yet. *'Gumball': I guess they're history. *'Nate': I'm getting a feeling that labyrinth was property of the Empire. *'Skoodge': While you guys stand here, me and Sonic will be at the park for a while. *(Back at the center) *'Cartman': Hey, there's a camera. (Grabs it from the scientist's) *'Stan': Lets play it. *(Scene switches to the video) *'Rabbid scientist (The same rabbid who has scientist jacket instead of a shirt or pants, but with extreme fur on his head)': (On video) My name is Dr. Sedriak, i am part of a empire science team, to test this child claimed to be Kenny. We planned to turn him into a monster, but something went horribly wrong. (Video shows an slaughtering rat attacking Kenny, and most of them killing the rest of the empire scientist) Somehow, what we may not know is that this empire labyrinth is actually invaded by monsters from the underground, due to the experiments rising them and turning some fairy tale to real somehow especially bring those some alien life forms from some new solar system back from the dead, i pressume you were an empire member, but if hero, then find, watch the rest of it and... (A bug like monster attack Sedriak, the video ends) *'Stan': We got to get out of here, now. *(The trio heared a screech) *(Subtitle: To be continued) Trivia *Due to the content in this episode, Regular Show was moved from Cartoon Network to Comedy Central (Wednesdays at 9:00 PM). Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers